Ghost Spider
by Derailed
Summary: Dylan Lyggson is a mutant with an odd amount of powers and one new one, undiscovered by other mutants.
1. Meeting the Ghost Spider

Meeting the Ghost Spider

My name is Dylan Lyggson (The 'Y' is said like an 'E'). I'm considered an outcast from my family by my mutant powers: Arachnokinesis, telepathy, healing factor, and poison generation. Yes, I do have four mutant powers, which is rare, since most mutants have one to two powers.

Anyway, my mother and two older sisters didn't want anything to do with a freak. My father was involved in a fatal three car pile up on the outskirts of Westchester County in New York. I used to live on West 34th street in the main part of New York, but I was taken to Xavier's School for the Gifted until I was 19, and then I struck out on my own.

A friend of mine had a place of his own, and allowed me to stay there, as long as I helped pay the bills, did my fair share of the chores and promised him no parties while he was away.

Of course, he knew of my mutant powers and decided that I should put them to use to help protect New York. Together, he and I designed a costume.

It was the same white color as Moon Knight's, and designed after a real Ghost Spider, so it isn't a direct rip off of Spider-Man's Future Foundation suit. There isn't any web design or spider design on the suit, and it has a full face mask, hiding my face and it had two eye pieces where I could see out. He had made some minuscule holes in the gloves for the webs to come out.

He agreed to run his house as my base of operations when I did my nightly patrols. Now, he was concerned about my fighting skills, but remembered that my dad had paid for me to train well. I am a Black Belt in Karate, Tae-Kwon-Do and I do know Jui-Jitsu and am an expert with weapons like swords and heavy sticks.

"Even though your fresh, you should be able to handle yourself," he told me.

"Thank you for your confidence, Derek," I said.

My friend, Derek Alistratov, is the friend who is letting me stay with him. He, unlike me, doesn't have any powers, but he is a great friend who knows how to keep me in shape and keep the costume fixed. He has computer knowledge and is a rather knowledgeable type on different team ups for the best power boosts.

Now, I know what your thinking, which is "Your friends with a Russian? He's probably related to Stalin."

Let me tell you, his parents came from Russia seventeen years ago, and we've been together forever. He's talented in five languages-Russian, German, English, Welsh and French.

"One of these days, we should try to form a team," I said. "But that's a dream in the clouds."

Derek lightly punched me in the shoulder.

"Don't talk about unreachable dreams," he said. "It'll be reached sometime sooner or later."

I chuckled in agreement. I had made very little friends, in the way of mutants. Hopefully, things will straighten themselves out.


	2. First Night's Patrol

First Night's patrol.

I was getting in costume when Derek entered.

"Going out on patrol, Dylan?" he asked me.

I nodded. He told me to be careful and to make sure I didn't do anything too stupid. I of course told him not to worry.

"Just come back in one piece," he told me.

I agreed and left. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the night air helped to ready me for the events ahead in tonight's patrol.

As I landed on a rooftop, I heard an alarm ringing. I turned to the left, where the sound was coming from. Making my way along the rooftops, I saw a person dressed in a yellow suit with a full face mask that had some red on the very top of it. His gloves and boots were red and he had red lines. To me, he looked like a pineapple.

I noticed a large sack, with money dripping out of it. I quickly put two and two together.

"This must be the ever hated Shocker I've heard about," I said to myself, dropping down on top of him, pinning him down. Of course, he and I were not really a fair match. He had some more muscle, compared to me. However, I had one thing over him. That was speed, my mutant powers and of course the knowledge of blunt objects.

This guy was in my opinion too easy. He swung in. I grabbed the money bag and used it to knock him cold. Once he was out, I used my webs to secure him. I haven't tested them, so I don't know how strong they are. After I finished cocooning Shocker, I departed.

I continued to patrol. Now your asking me that things escalated quickly, but it isn't that, it's that everything just turned me into a focal point. Hopefully, tomorrow night, life won't try to screw me over.


	3. Cat and Spider Part 1-Game of Tag

Cat and Spider part one: Game of Tag

After my first night out on patrol, I found being Ghost Spider was the best thing that happened to me. Derek asked me if it was fun.

"It was," I agreed.

He then asked me if I ever heard of or know anything of the Black Cat. I gave him a look like 'Who-doesn't-know-her'.

"I've managed to get a computer map of New York up and running and found the places she's likely to hit," he told me.

"When will she strike?" I asked.

"Tonight," he said. "However, she'll play games up to certain point, then she'll make a game catching her and if you do, then you decide what to do to her. I don't know this for a fact."

I grinned. "If it's games of Cat and Mouse she wants," I said. "It's games of Cat and Mouse she'll get."

Derek told me that I should play the game the way she wanted it. I nodded and left. The night air gave me a time to get a plan.

"She's clever, from what I heard," I said to myself.

I continued to patrol around until I spotted her. I had noticed her suit from pictures I saw in papers and from other people.

I landed behind her.

"Hello, Cat," I said.

She wheeled and looked all over and smiled.

"A new spider," she said, walking over to me. "This ought to be fun."

She dropped a large bag with jewels at her feet, turned tale and beat it. I took off after her and finally pinned her down. She looked up at me and said that I was the quickest in catching her.

"Not bad, but nothing like Spider-Man," she said.

Comparing me to Spider-Man was she? That wasn't fair at all. I wasn't in the same class as Spider-Man, but then again, the world knew of his death and of the new Spider-Man, who the Avengers turned down, because of his young age.

"Listen, I'm nothing like the old or new Spider-Man. I'm someone completely different," I said.

"I can tell by the costume, Ghosty," she said.

'Ghosty?' I thought. 'Really?'

She smirked. I glared at her. I do not like being called 'Ghosty' by anyone. I am Ghost Spider and that is that.

"Well, it was good meeting you, Ghosty," she said. "One day, we'll have a game where you can catch me and decide what you'll do to me."

She shoved me off and disappeared. I groaned and completed my rounds. Arriving back at base, I told Derek everything. He looked at me.

"I'm going to say this to you over and over again, Don't change the game, just play it her way and then move in for the win," he said.

"Okay," I said.

"Besides, if things work out, we could have her on the start of the team you said was impossible," he said. "Another friend of mine is the nephew of War Machine and he said that War Machine and Daredevil both know the same person who would be willing to help out."

I looked at him.

"So your saying we could have a team this early in my Superhero career?" I said.

"Yes," he said.

I wanted to party. A team that I could say I started, or at least helped start was a dream come true. Now, for any kid of any age, this was a dream and now for me, it had come true.

Now I do know two pyros who were part of Xavier's School for the Gifted for some time. They're brother and sister and the sister supposedly died due to some strange stuff, but turned out that she had been called away to assist the Avengers at the last minute and survived.

I had made friends with them during my time at Xavier's School and we became close friends and have traded numbers. Our little joke was that if I got a team going, they'd join right off the bat, as the top tier pyros.

I didn't tell Derek that at all, simply because it was stipulated that I would call them.

"Anyway," Derek said, interrupting my thoughts. "If Black Cat isn't stringing you along, then your going to have to be well trained to handle her. From what I've heard through my grapevines, she's the queen of stringing people on."

I nodded and proceeded to tell him of our encounter. He looked at me and then I saw his eyes move into the thinking position. After I finished, he looked at me.

"I think she see's you as the better Spider-Man, which is why she said that there'd be a day where you'd catch her and decide what to do with her," He said. "Now if that day comes, my recommendation is to tie her up, gag her and put her somewhere quiet and out of the way, and we should discuss whether she comes on the team or we have her as a prisoner. Now if we have a team, and Black Cat is on it, and so is War Machine and Daredevil's friend, then we can decide on one question that we should leave open until we get an answer-should we grant our prisoners amnesty if they join the team or not?"

That was the question that stumped me. I had to agree with him that we needed to leave it alone until it was ready to be touched.

"Anyway, we need to get ready for tomorrow," I said looking at Derek. "I swear, I'm bushed."

He agreed with me and we went to our respective rooms for the nights.


	4. Cat and Spider Part 2-Panther of America

Cat and Spider part two: Panther of America

It was a Saturday today and I decided to relax. However, I was puzzled by one thing. Black Cat. She seemed to know me and know what irritated me without having to here my superhero name. Derek was off shopping. Something cropped up in my mind from when my father died and the will was read, after my mother and two sisters threw me out of the house.

"Your Godfather and Godmother will find you in due time," he said.

That was odd. They weren't present at the funeral. Normal routine calls for them to be present and to be there to take immediate charge of their responsibility.

Derek came down. He looked rather excited and could hardly contain himself.

"I found something that might turn out in our favor!" he cried.

I stared at him.

"What is this thing?" I finally asked, after getting him calmed down.

"I found a superhero calling himself American Panther," he said. "He's been saying that he's looking for you. I don't know why he wants you, since you're a novice superhero."

I began to get hunches but nothing was concrete and wouldn't be concrete until I saw him and either fought or talked with him. I was going to say something when Derek cut me off.

"Bring him here, so we can get answers," he said. "Also, that way, if he gets violent, we can tie him up and if he gets mouthy, then we can gag him."

I agreed, but I doubted that we'd even get him here for questioning. However, I kept my hunches well fueled and once I agreed to meet this American Panther, Derek left me to handle my thoughts and get suited up for the meeting.

Once out of earshot, I let my thoughts play a game of tag with each other and make up scenarios until one cropped up that seemed plausible.

"Maybe he's my Godfather out of costume," I said out loud. "and I haven't recognized him at all."

Even though it was logical, it seemed completely out of place. Another thought was that he wanted to test me and see if I was worthy of being the new Spider of New York. I decided to keep both options open in case either one was right or both were right.

I finally got my mask on and told Derek that I was going out. After the usual take care and come back alive routines, I took off.

It was still daylight outside and found a building to rest and check the map with the last known position of American Panther. After I put the map away, I went to that position. I saw a panther suited figure, with stars on his knee and elbow pads. His suit was blue with red stripes with stars in the stripes. He wore large boots and he had an American made pistol if needed for a firefight.

It seemed that he had been a statue for the past four minutes, because he moved as I landed.

"Finally," he said. "I've been wanting to see you."

"Same here, kitty," I retorted.

He chuckled at that and looked at me. We stared at each other for fifteen minutes before he spoke up.

"I'd like to see what your fighting skills are like," he said. "If they're good, then we'll have a real treat of a fight."

I looked at him before saying that I can hold my own. He wanted me to prove it.

I proceeded to show him. He chuckled and looked at me.

"So I am in for a fight," he said.

"I'll bring the pain," I said.

He chuckled and we proceeded to find a place that doesn't have people and was wide open. The reason is that we didn't want to hurt someone and have to make stops to help protect people.

He looked at me.

"So, who's going first?" he asked.

"You wanted to see me, so why not you?" I asked in reply.

He finally decided that he'd go first since it seemed that the way he was raised was that the host should be a hospitable host.

I watched as he aimed a roundhouse kick at my head. I ducked and tried to take him off his foot as the other was in the air. He jumped and tried to bring his weight down and break my leg. I rolled to the left and came up to block a blow from his left arm. I used my block to grab his arm and Judo flipped him. He rolled from the flip and tried to sweep my legs, even though I was crouching. I pulled a crouching jump and missed. I got my feet down and managed a roundhouse kick in his chest. He dodged and grabbed my leg and made me do a turnstile rotation, where I brought my fist to connect with the side of his head.

He recovered and tried a sucker punch. I wasn't expecting that and it nailed me on the nose. I let it jerk my head back and rolled into a backflip, kicking him in the jaw and laying him flat on the ground and knocking him out.

I looked at him and then heaved him up and carried him back to my base of operation. Derek was waiting and he was thrilled

"Lets tie him up!" he said, sounding like a kid in a candy shop.

"Go ahead. Leave him ungagged though," I said. "I have questions to ask him."

Derek was upset, but understood once I explained that something was off when he was asking for me.

Working quickly, he had American Panther wrapped up in red duct tape and taped into a chair with blue duct tape. He left white duct tape behind in case I had to gag him. I chased Derek out and told him to make sure that there was a bed ready in case American Panther stayed.

He grumbled about that as he left to make sure there was a bed ready. Also, I forgot to mention when you were introduced to Derek Alistratov is that he inherited a three story mansion, due to him coming from a rich family.

Back to the present. American Panther groaned and came too. He looked up at me and chuckled.

"You don't really trust me to stay put, so you made sure," he said.

I nodded in agreement.

"It's a good idea if you get someone who you don't know if their lying or not," he said.

I nodded and then asked him a question.

"Why were you asking for me?"

"Simple," he said. "Because I have something to tell you and I wanted to find you and after challenging you to a fight, I was hoping you'd knock me out and bring me here so I could talk to you. I was not expecting you to tie me up, but since you did, another habit you might want to get into is gagging your prisoner, so that way they can't interrupt you or make rude remarks."

I took his advice in and after letting it rest on the brain for ten minutes, I put it on the back burner and looked at him.

"What is this thing you have to tell me?" I asked him.

"Is the room sound proofed?" he asked.

"It's only us," I said to him.

"Okay," he said and took a deep breath. "You know your father said he had a brother?" I nodded. He continued. "I'm his brother. Someone gave me this costume and told me to put it to good use. I did. Anyway, this is private and if you have a friend you can trust, then it's at your discretion to tell him, but I'm your Godfather. I married the woman who is Black Cat, but you were at Xavier's when the will and all was drawn up."

I stared at him before pulling a chair up and sitting down, facing our secured prisoner.

"So, you're my Godfather and the Black Cat is my Godmother?" I asked, disbelievingly.

He nodded. After thirty minutes he gave me the full story and watched as I took it in and I only had five questions for him. It took him a total of three hours to recite everything, but you don't need to know, suffice it to say that through some events that were unknown to me, I was talking with my Godfather and I had fought my Godmother last night.

He looked at me and after I told him I had a trustworthy friend, he looked at me.

"You do have two choices for what you can do to me," he said.

"What are they?" I asked, having just absorbed a large amount of information.

"You can gag me or cut me free and have me around to fill in minor details," he said. "My only choice is to accept what you decide. If I have to make up your mind for you, you'll still take the credit, and I'll still accept your choice."

I chuckled and thought. Sitting down did no good and I began pacing the room, juggling both. One minute turned into two, two became four and eventually the four minutes became three hours. American Panther called over to me to gag him four times within the three hours, but I didn't hear him.

Finally when I turned to walk back he looked up.

"GHOSTY!" he called.

That got my attention. I hated being called 'Ghosty'.

"What?" I snarled.

"Gag me, damn it," he said. "You're way too slow to make up your mind."

I walked over and after getting the gagging instructions, I pulled the mask up enough to reveal the mouth, placed the tape on his mouth as he told me, the rolled down the mask and placed my hand against the tape for five minutes to make sure it held. After that was done, I called Derek down and he came back.

"Anything good?" he asked.

"Come in and I'll explain," I said.

He came in and saw American Panther. He was looking at Derek as if to say that he approved. He wanted to say hello, but the gag prevented him. Derek got a starry eyed look. I turned him around and told him to sit down.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, what your about to hear will be a bombshell," I said, removing the mask.

He looked at us and sat in the chair I had sat in when American Panther dropped the bombshell. I proceeded to give him the three hours again. He's got to stop underestimating my tape recorder memory. He caught American Panther as he looked at me and American Panther nodded as if to say that it was true.

After the three hours, he looked at us.

"So he's your Godfather?" he asked me pointing at American Panther.

I nodded. Derek the felt sorry and removed the gag after thirty minutes of blank staring.

"I'm sorry sir," he said.

"Don't worry," he said.

Derek and me set to work cutting him free and put the cut off bonds and removed gag in the trash. When we returned, he was rubbing his jaw and looked at me.

"You have a mean kick coming off of a backflip," he said, looking at me. "The sign of a good fighter."

I smiled and we hugged. I then told him of my wish for a team. He sat us down and after getting the details thought for a second.

"After Black Cat is here, then Derek, you should talk with War Machine and Daredevil about their friend; and you, Dylan should contact your friends, then we'll go from there," he said.

"Okay," me and Derek said in agreement.

Derek though had a question for him.

"It's about Black Cat," he asked. "Do we let her automatically into the team, because she's my friends Godmother?"

"I think it's a good idea," American Panther told him. "However, you two need to agree on it."

We looked at each other and agreed. American Panther took our attention one last time.

"Now, here's a suggestion," he said. "Dylan, or if you find it easier, Ghost Spider, will bring her in, where Derek can wrap her up in duct tape and gag her. I'll stay in here with her and let you 'consider' even though it's already agreed upon."

That fit. Derek then asked American Panther if they had any kids who were superheroes.

"One, Patriot Panther," he said. "Now, we can let him in or have him as an enemy of the team."

"Let him in," Derek and I said.

"I suggest that Ghost Spider brings him in and we do what we plan to do to Black Cat on him as practice," American Panther said. "Also, we can start work as part of the team that Ghost Spider wants to start."

Derek and I liked the plan and the three of us conferred deep into the night.


	5. Cat and Spider Part 3-Patriot Panther

Cat and Spider part three: Patriot Panther

After we finished discussing our plans for the day, Derek got chased out again, leaving me and American Panther alone once again. After the door was locked, he turned to me and removed his panther mask. His face was soft and more like a squashed down oval instead of either sharp angles or a complete circle. He had one blood red eye and one coal black eye. He also had well trimmed blond hair and a scar that ran from his left eye down to the left side of his upper lip.

"I know that you want to know my real name, or as you would say, out of costume name," he said.

I nodded.

"It's Jarrid Harrington," he said. "Lyggson was your mother's last name, and because she was a demanding bitch, he changed it to Lyggson. Also, I'm sorry for dropping all this on you this quickly."

"Don't worry," I said. "It had to happen and I'm glad it's now and not later."

He agreed. I showed him to his room on the second floor, to the left of my room. Derek's room was to the right of mine, putting me in the middle.

Once we were in my Godfather's room, he pulled out his cell phone, a regular style cell phone with no camera and made a call.

"Patriot Panther?" he said and nodded once he got the answer he wanted. He proceeded to tell him the details and lay everything before Patriot Panther on the phone and once he hung up, turned to me.

"So, you two are to meet at the same place where you and I fought," Jarrid told me, after putting his phone in his pocket. "11:32 am. Try to be early, though, as it makes things easier."

I agreed and headed to my room to sleep. In the morning, I woke up and was getting ready for the day when Derek and Jarrid came down. I had just laid out my costume and had the mask ready and was making sure everything was as ready as it could be.

"That was always your strong point," Jarrid said to me. "Always planning out things. That can also be your deadliest enemy. Your slow choice to gag me proved that it is a two edged sword. Be careful with that."

I agreed. Jarrid then told me and Derek that gagging our prisoner should be done sooner, so that way they don't mess up our plans and we should get them into a private room, where they can't hear anything, so if they get free, they can't tell their boss our plans.

"That's something that a lot of aspiring superheroes have to learn the hard way," Jarrid said. "I had worked for a team for a while and learned that when the team was disassembled after someone they caught leaked the information."

"Oh, boy," I replied. Derek nodded.

"It's better not to take any risks unless you can trust them or they prove themselves to you in a trial period," Jarrid said. "Now if there is a villain who wants to join, grant them a thirty day trial period and give them five strikes. Now, if they screw up in such a way that makes it so they have to be bound and gagged again, it'd be wary and if they ask for another trial period. If you give them another trial period, tell them that if they screw up to the point where they have to be bound and gagged again, that y they'll be your prisoner until you can trust them not to screw up. However if they screw up and have to be bound and gagged two more times during their trials, then they'll be a prisoner and turned over to the cops."

"Good rules," Derek said.

I looked at the clock. It was 10:58 am. I got into costume and after I slipped the mask on, I told them that I'd return.

"Remember what we agreed upon," Jarrid said as he left to get his costume.

I said I did remember and left. Making my way to the arena of design, I landed on the ground at 11:31 am.

"No sign of the prey," I said.

As I kept my guard up, a figure approached. He had a red panther full face mask. From the waist up to the neck was a similar shade of white that is in my costume, and this included the costume's arms and gloves. From the waist down to and including the boots was a dark shade of blue.

"You must be Patriot Panther," I said.

"And your Ghost Spider," he replied.

He was right. After we confirmed who we were, the fighting began. Patriot Panther opened with a sucker punch, but I turned it into a Judo flip, but he recovered and managed to sweep me off my feet, but I used that as a jump to get myself in the air and took a split second to turn myself around and began firing webs at him. He dodged every shot and made me look like a complete fool.

"You took down American Panther? Come on! You fight like a girl!" he jeered.

"You hide like a little kitten!" I retorted.

Now that we were both angered, it moved our fighting up a level. He was throwing punches in hopes of nailing me. In his fury to knock me down and trample on me, he hadn't noticed that I had come up behind him and one simple blow to the neck sent him to the ground and into a nap.

I waited three minutes then picked up the sleeping Panther and carried him back to base, where upon Derek wrapped him up in red duct tape, secured him to a chair with white duct tape and gagged him with blue duct tape.

Once Derek finished, American Panther stood guard as me and Derek left. Once the door was shut and we were in a favorable place to discuss, we did so.

"You want to let him on the team?" I asked.

"Will he backstab us?" Derek asked.

"Shouldn't we let him in first," I asked again.

"It seems innocent and everything, but I don't know. We should let him in though, just because he might be of use later. So, if you want we can let him in," Derek said.

"It's a good option, besides, you never know," I said and after we agreed, the two of us headed in.

Patriot Panther glared at us and as I turned to face him, I motioned Derek and American Panther out. Once the door was shut, I locked it and returned to my position in front of Patriot Panther.

"MMMMMM!" he shouted.

"Calm down and let me speak, then I'll remove your gag," I said.

"MMMMPH! HHHMMMPH! MMMMNPPHH!" he shouted again, this time, struggling against his bonds.

"Fine," I said, making for the door. "You don't want to hear my proposed offer, then you can wait."

He stopped struggling and I returned.

"Me, American Panther and my friend are going to allow you in, as long as you don't screw up," I said, even though he was a permanent member that was that.

He agreed to the conditions and I let the other two in. American Panther cut him free and Patriot Panther removed his own gag.

"Not bad," Patriot Panther told me. "Now I know why the first part of your codename is 'Ghost', it's because you can move around unseen."

I chuckled. Patriot Panther continued on.

"Now, on the topic of women super villains and gags," he said. "Since this may come up. If the female super villain doesn't struggle and listens, and let's you remove the gag; that means they are truly sorry and would like to do anything to help out. If they struggle and yell at you through the gag, then it's best you leave them alone, as they are going to be violent and want to hurt you and steal all your information. The last type is the type that wants you to simply leave them the way they are, so they can arrange their minds. Usually it's a twenty-four hour deal, but not always."

"Thanks for the advice," I said.

Like with American Panther, we got all cleaned up and went off to bed for the night. However, I was unaware of the plan for tomorrow.


End file.
